Split personality
by Flaming.Transexual
Summary: Rin,Sesshomau's oldest daughter is being sent to a new school.However she refuses to go alone.How far will her uncle go to see her happy?InuKagSanMiroRinSoutaSessKagura...R
1. Chapter 1

Split Personality

Chapter 1

The scenery rolled by in a flash of colours. Greens, blues, and yellows blended together as the sleek car drove by.

A young man sat in the back with his brother's two children. His head was leaned against the cool glass as he watched the house came into view.

He wore a fitting black wife beater and a pair of red and black skater shorts, reaching just below the knee. His silver hair was pulled into a lazy pony tail that was flipped over his shoulder.

The car parked in the empty garage and every body piled out.

Inuyasha's older brother exited the driver seat, his wife in the passenger side, and the children followed him.

"Hey, why did we have to move agin?" Inuyasha whined as he pulled boxes off the roof of the car.

"Because, they have much better schools here in Tokyo rather than America." Sesshomaru said with a nod.

He left through the main entrance to help the movers which had already arrived.

Inuyasha watched as Kagura and her two children went the way Sessomaru had.

Inuyasha huffed as he stormed into the house, finding his room and unpacked.

His room was commonly small and painted a dark blood red, trimmed in black. It was decorated in many posters. Some of favorite bands, favorite manga, and martial arts compitions.A few picture sat on his dresser. One of him and Sessomaru, one of his deaseced parents and one of the children. At the far wall his guitar leaned against the wall along with his amp.

Bored, Inuyasha wandered the house.

It was an average sized house with just enough room. A two bathrooms, four bedroom, kitchen, gargage, and den: it was seemingly small.

Inuyasha was your average teenager, exept for a few miner things.

Fifteen years prior his and Sesshomaru's parents were in a terrible car accident, taking their lives. Inuyasha was the mere age of four.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sent to live with their grandparents Myouga and Kaede Flea soon after the incident.

When Sesshomaru became legal age he move out with Inuyasha, and soon started dating Kagura.

After a couple years the couple got married and they moved again.

They moved into a small cramped apartment down in New York.

Soon after there move, Sesshomaru's first child was born.

Rin.

So the family had to move to make room for the new addition.

When Rin turned the age of 10, her baby sister came along.

Shiori.

So thinking ahead they decided to move into a much larger house with six bedrooms; however that did not last long.

So, here they were in house number seven.

Shaking his head of the memories, Inuyasha slinked down the hall and into the kitchen where here helped himself to a bowl of ramen.

Sesshomaru finished unpacking his things and swiftly moved down the dark carpeted floor when he smelt the smell of saltine coming from the door he just passed.

He opened the door and poked his head inside. On the frilly blanket his oldest child Rin sat, her head in her pillow crying her eyes out.

"Honey…"

Rin sniffed and looked up. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying and mascara streaked down her tear stained face. She wore a light pink tank top and a knee length beige skirt.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed and fixed aged eyes on her.

"What's wrong Rin? You seemed fine earlir." He said soothingly.

"Ya…but…"Rin bust into another fit of tears and covered her face with her hands.

"Come here." Sesshomaru said softly. Rin threw her arms around her father and cried while he rubbed her back.

She soon settled and wiped her eyes of any tears.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Rin nodded and wiped her makeup off.

"I don't want to start a new school! I will know no one and I will have to live away from home! Can't we just go back home? Where my friends are?"

"That is what this is about?"

She nodded.

"No, we can't go home and I bet you will make friend rather quickly. You always do. Besides you will be home on the weekend and holidays."

Rin shook her head and sniffled.

"But dad I don't want to go alone…"Rin said.

"Don't worry about it for now and cheer up." Sesshomaru said smiling softly. (A/N: Yes everybody fluffy smiled and he is a great dad!He does have emotion!)

Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Thanks Daddy."

He kissed Rin's cheek and left.

When Sesshomaru entered the kitchen he stared at his brother in disgust.

The kitchen was rather large for the size of the house. The cuberts were done in fine oak and seramic tiles. In the middle of the room a island counter top sprouted from the wall.

Inuyasha had his face in what had to be the third package of ramen.

His silver locks slipped loose from hair band and fell over his shoulder in tangled nots; his face was dotted with noodles and juice dribbled from his chin.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple as he watched his brother devour a fourth packet.

"Okay, I think that is enough ramen until dinner." Sesshomaru said as he slipped her container from his siblings hand and into the garage.

Inuyasha pouted for a minute then wiped his ramen covered face.

Sesshomaru sat on the stool and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment with a raised brow.

"What's eating you?" Inuyasha asked as he twirled in his stool.

"Rin. She is worried about going to a new school."

"Well can't you send some one with her?" He asked with a questioning look.

"I suppose." Sesshomaru said.

He shot a look at Inuyasha through the corner of his amber eyes.

"What about you? She trusts you and she will be used to you." He said said, with a devilish smirk.

"Ya, that be great but I am already assigned in a different school." Inuyasha said with a lazy shrug.

"If you are willing to go with Rin I will call and switch your schools."

"What's the catch, you always have a catch." Inuyasha said, pointing a clawed finger at him.

"No,no catch."Sesshomaru said smiling evily.

Inuyasha peered and sesshomaru with quizzical eyes, lips in a line.

"I'm not buying it."

"Do you not believe your dear elder brother?" Sesshomaru said with a hand placed over his heart.

You could almost see the halo.

"Fine…but I'm only doing it for Rin!"

Sesshomaru smiled a rare smile and left the room.

The rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful.Dinner was served and as usual Inuyasha devoured his and then some.

Inuyasha laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling with "One step closer" pouring from his stereo.

A knock echoed through the small room.With a grunt Inuyasha rolled off his bed and awsered the door.

Sesshomaru stod in white slacks and matching polo sweater.

"What?"

Sesshomaru raised a eyesbrow,but shrugged off his irritable behavior.

He dragged Inuyasha from his room and down the hall.

"What the hell!" he roared, twisting his wrist from Sesshomaru's grasp.

He gave Inuyasha a pointed look and frowned.

"School starts tomorrow and you must prepare, plus we must break the news to Rin."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat let his brother lead him to Rins room.

Sesshomaru knocked on her door and soon she peeked out.

Her room was covered in pink and stuffed animals.A pink canopy bed occupied the middle of the room.To a the side a full length mirror stode next to her walk-in closet. A dresser was pushed to the east wall and had a assortment of make-up and perfumes covered it. Her computer desk was on the opposite wall and a few bean beg chairs were tossed around the room.

"Rin, remember when you said you don't want to go to school alone?" Sesshomaru said as he sat on her desk chair and Inuyasha plopped down on a bean chair.

"Yaeh, what about it?"

"Inuyasha has volunteered to go to your school." Sesshomaru announced as he folded his hands neatly on his lap.

Rin sat back for a minute then looked at her father then uncle.

"Are you crazy?That wouldn't work!"

"Why not?" Sesshomaru aksed with unblinking eyes.

Rin looked at him like he had ten different heads.

"That is utterly impossible, there is no way he could go to my scool!"Rin pointed a finger at Inuyasha.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked in a strangly calm voice, he was planning something and they both knew it.

"Uh dad incase you have forgotten IT IS A ALL GIRL school!"Rin yelled,raising her voice.

"What?"Inuyasha's head snapped up and glared daggers at his brother.

Sesshomaru shrugged and smirked.

"I knew there was a catch!I am not going to a all girl school!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his head a notch in stubbornness.

"Surley you wouldn't send Rin to a new school all by herself, would you?"Sesshomau asked, playing the guilt card.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and glared.His gaze shifted to Rin, who had unshed tears in her eyes.Her face was a bit red from yelling as were her eyes.

He caved when she sent him a pleading look.That was one of his weaknesses and Sesshomaru knew it.

Rin and Shiori, he would do any thing for them if it ment they were happy.

"Alright…"He said softly.

Rin's face broke into a grin.She lept from the bed and hugged her uncle.

Inuyasha sighed and returned the hug with a quick peck on the cheek also.

"Alright how is this going to work?"

Sesshomru smiled a slow calm smirk. His ember eyes flickered with mischief.

"Why, a simple make-over by our dear Rin."

Sesshomaru stood and stretched. "Well,it's getting late and you two have a early start tomorrow morning.So I sugest you all go to bed."

With a curt 'Good night' e ducked out of the room.

TBC…

Let me know what you think…

Read & review…

Je ne


	2. Chapter 2

Split Personality

Chapter 2

The Sun peeked through Inuyasha's window in bands of gold. He snuggled more firmly in his blankets and let a soft snore sound in the room.

The door opened with a creak and three sets of foot steps padded in.

"WAKE UP!" Rin and Kagura yelled, bouncing Shiori on her hip.

Inuyasha glared at the three female demons and rolled over. Shiori jumped on the bed and pulled his blankets from him, wrapping it around herself.

"Up, up unce Inu." (A/N: Yes that is spelt wrong on purpose. She is only 2 she can't say his name right.)

Inuyasha sat up in a sleep haze and glanced at the digital clock on his night stand.

In large green flashing letters in read 5:00A.M.

"What the hell!"

"Inuyasha! Don't curse around Shiori."

"Yes, Kagura."

"Come on." Rin took him by the hand and physically hauled him down the carpeted hallway.

"Alright, where to begin?" Rin muttered to herself, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Inuyasha sat on the cushioned stool in front of her vanity mirror. His lips were twisted in a grimace of distaste as Kagura combed through his matted hair.

"I hate you." Inuyasha said as Kagura pulled a not out of his hair, twisting his head at a odd angle.

"Well if you are going to attend Rin's school, you can't go like that." Kagura said setting the brush aside.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked with a questioning look.

Rin growled and ran her hand over her face.

"Inuyasha, listen to me. It is a all GIRL school. They will not allow you in the way you are. We are going to make you into a temporary girl."

Inuyasha's lip curled into a snarl as his head whipped around to face her.

"You're going to do what to me!"

"You heard me the first time, now turn around we only have a few hours to do this."

Inuyasha sighed and did as he was told.

First they started with his hair.

They dragged him into the bathroom and washed his hair and wrapped it in a towel. They sat him back down and combed through all the knots. By the time the girls had gotten his head tangle free his neck and head were sore from pulling. They blow dried his locks and moved on for the moment.

Rin had left the room and Kagura was still fussing over his hair, Shiori sat on the bed with her fist in her mouth watching them, head cocked to on side. Inuyasha sat with a scowl set firmly in place and arms crossed over his chest in a defiant posture.

"Alright, roll your pant leg up Inu." Rin said as she reentered the room. In her hand she held a small bottle of wax.

Inuyasha froze.

Shaking his head he tried to back away from her, only to bump into Kagura.

"You agreed to this. You got to go all the way." Kagura said warningly.

With a extremely slow pace he complied, cursing his stupid brother under his breath all the while.

Rin sat on her knees by his leg and applied the wax and strip. She glanced up at Inuyasha, who was stark white, all the color had trained from his face.

She ripped the first strip and a blood curdling scream tore from Inuyasha's throat.

She began the next on and so the process continued…

Inuyasha was near tears by the time she finished. He breathed a sigh of relief when she set the wax aside and began with his hair again. Settling with a half up-half down look they snapped it into place, then curled a couple strands of white hair in front of his face.

They moved onto make-up.

They tweezed his eyebrows, His yells echoing down the halls.

They applied a small amount of foundation to his skin and a faint blush. His lips were painted a pale pink and outline with lip-liner. He wore a light burgundy eye shadow and plain mascara.

Kagura and Rin stood back to examine their work.

Inuyasha sat with his neatly plucked brows knitted together in annoyance and embarrassment. His mouth was curled in a pout, a whine ripping from his throat.

"You did it; you took away my manly hood." He whimpered.

"Aw, don't be sad. When were not at school you can be as manly as you want."

He gave the two youkai a ridiculous look.

"I hate you; no I hate this whole fucking house!"

"Inuyasha! Shiori is in the room!" Rin yelled.

Kagura smacked him up the side of the head, careful not to mess his hair.

Inuyasha whined and nursed hid head.

"Am I done?" Inuyasha asked glaring at his reflection. "I'm hungry!"

Kagura sighed and picked up Shiori, who had fallen asleep on Rin's bed during the whole make over.

"Quickly run to the kitchen and come back," Kagura said "that is unless you want your brother to see you."

Inuyasha was gone so fast they barley seen him go. He dashed down the hall and into the kitchen quickly he grabbed what he wanted and ran back down the hall, ducking into the bedroom.

He bust into the bedroom with a pop tart hanging from his mouth, two boxes of cereal were wedged between his arm and a loaf of bread.

Kagura stared as he devoured the pop-tart and cereal in a matter of minutes. She scowled as he ate.

Inuyasha shrugged off her glare and sat on the bed, next to Shiori.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked, raising a finely sculpted eyebrow.

"Were waiting for Rin to finish getting ready, then we are going to dress you."

"You make it sound like I'm a doll." Inuyasha muttered, finishing off the loaf of bread.

"Alright, let's get him dressed." Rin said as she entered the room.

She wore a typical school uniform in red and black. She wore a pleated skirt that reached her mid thigh. A plain white blouse adorned her upper body, with a black neck tie. Over that she wore a red jacket that was trimmed in back, with a school emblem on it.

Her shoulder length hair was pulled into two pig-tails, with two small pom-pom's wrapped around them. From her pointed ears hung small silver hoop ear rings.

They dressed Inuyasha in similar attire.

"Why do I have to where such a fricken short skirt or any skirt for that matter?" Inuyasha whined as he was pushed down the hall.

It was time to leave soon enough, to soon if you asked Inuyasha.

The pair hauled their suit cases down the hall and packed it into the car.

Inuyasha cursed all the while.

Sesshomaru drove through the gates into freeway. He shot a glance at Inuyasha and tried to not to laugh. Inuyasha sat in the back fighting the stuffed bra, Kagura insisted he wore.

Sesshomau sniggered at his younger sibling but other wise remained calmed.

The car drove up into the crushed gravel driveway that lead to the school.

The school was an old school from the 30's.It was all red brick, with plastered windows running along the size of the wall.A large sign stood over the wide entrance, done in school colors welcoming them to Midoriko high. (A/N: Yes I know the name is used so much in fanfic's but I couldn't think of anything else. If you got any idea's let me now, review, or email me.)

Rin kissed Sesshomaru good-bye and ran ahead to where the buses were rolling in.

Inuyasha stood next to the driver side window, with his hand jammed at his waist.

Sesshomau glanced at Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Hey Inuyasha, you might want to cross your legs."

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow. "Why?"

Sesshomu held back a laugh and started the car.

"I can see up you skirt."

With a chuckle he drove of the drive way, leaving a cursing Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"Why did I agree to this?"

He picked up his and Rin's luggage with much difficulty, due to the short skirt and head for the dorms, Rin not to far behind.

They registered and gathered their schedule and keys.

The dorm a fairly decent with wide rooms and large windows. There were four bedrooms and one bathroom, the kitchen was tiny for the room but still enough room to move around. In the main room a couch sat ageisnt the far wall facing the large entertainment center.

From there the room branched off to the kitchen and bathroom.

Inuyasha and Rin unpacked quickly ad waited for classes. (A/N: Their classes start a noon to give them time to unpack and such) So they watched TV until it was time to leave.

There was a nock on the door so Inuyasha awsered it.

A girl stood at the door with boxes that went above her head.

"Is this room 309?"

"Yes, that's right. Do you need help?" Rin piped up from her spot on the couch. Inuyasha took the boxes from the girl and set the in the dorm, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you; I'm Kagome Higurashi, your new roommate!" She said cheerily.

She had long raven hair, pulled into two buns on the side of her head. She had soft green eyes and wore no make up.

The two blink at the alterations to her uniform.

Instead of the plain socks, she wore rainbow colored sock that went well past her knees. On her tie a assortment of pinks and purples ran through it. Her wrists were covered in colorful sex bracelets and sweat bands, and a powder blue belt was wrapped around her small frame to keep her skirt on.

She smiled a sugar sweet smile and continued to her room to unpack.

After a while she came back out.

"Hi!" Kagome said, waving at the couple.

Both Inuyasha and Rin raised a eyebrow.

"Your to hyper." Inuyasha said dryly.

"I get that a lot. Anyways, I didn't get your names."

Rin sat up and shook Kagome's hand. "I am Rin and this is-is-um."

She looked at Inuyasha for help; they forgot to give him a different name!

"Sasha!" Inuyasha said quickly. Rin gave him a look but shook her head.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Kagome said beaming another smile.

"You too." Rin said happily.

"I still say your to hyper." Inuyasha said standing.

"Anyways…" Rin shot a dark look at Inuyasha "I though there were suppose to be four girls per dorm?"

"Some one should be coming soon."

No more than a minute she said this there was a knock on the door. Rin opened the door and greeted their last room mate.

She was tall and had her hair twisted in a knot at the top of her head. Loose auburn hair was pinned back and held in place with colored hairspray.

She too had altered her uniform.

Her jacket was flipped over her arm as she entered the dorm room. She wore a black tank top that read "Kiss ass" underneath her unbuttoned blouse.

Her skirt had an assortment of button on it with small catch phrases like: bad ass or I got my library card so I'm aloud to check you out.

She wore a studded belt, with multiple chains hanging from it. Instead of the loafers she wore hooker boots that reached her knee, and laced all the way up.

Unlike the Kagome all she had was two large duffle bags.

"Hi I'm Rin."

"Sango." She said with a nod.

She gazed around the room, until her aqua eyes landed on Kagome.

"KAGOME!" She squeeled, running to hug her.

The girls squealed once more and embraced one another.

"Who the hell is squealing like a god damn pig?" 'Sasha' came out of the kitchen.

Sango glared at Inuyasha and when he didn't back down from her penetrating glare broke into a smile.

"Hi I am Sango and you are?"

"That's Sasha and that's Rin." Kagome said with a smile.

"So, I take it you know each other?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his ear, trying to stop the ringing.

"This is my best friend Sango; we've known each other since we were in elementary."

The bell rang, ending their little meeting, and a voice sounded over the speakers

"All Student report to the auditorium for a brief assemble, then continue to your assigned classes."

They girls and Inuyasha walked down to the auditorium and took their seats.

"Welcome to Midoriko high everybody." A old woman told at the front of the stage with a microphone in hand.

Inuyasha and Rin looked and each other shell shocked, then back at the stage.

"Grandmother Keade." The two mumbled as they sunk down in there seats.

Oh no this was not good.

TBC…

Hey all…

What did you think….

YA…sango's a punk and kagome is a misphit…

I love sango's out fit…

Anywho….

Read&Review….

Let me know what u think!

Merisusa-can


End file.
